


United

by honeym3lkk



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Deaths, Elves, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluguels, Hate to Love, Hatred, History, It gets sad too, Love, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Warbeats, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeym3lkk/pseuds/honeym3lkk
Summary: So this is basically a world field with supernatural stuff. The housing will be different, the talking, the fights, the clothes everything is history like. For example them not wearing the ordinary clothes instead they would wear like hanfu dresses old history like Chinese clothing. If you don't get it my darlings, please search it up so you guys can imagine what the characters are wearing hehe <3Anyways please enjoy! <3
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Ceremony

The day of the ceremony has begun, everyone has gathered around the area. The ceremony would be held in the biggest city in the land. All the mythical creatures came to this ceremony the warbeasts, the fluguels, the elves and even the humans got the chance to join in this ceremony. 

What was this ceremony held for? To announce the new priests of the continents. Each part of land belonged to each one of the races. All of them being looked after one owner and one own only. The priests were the owners of the land. Each race owns land of their own, a long time ago all the races were in war. They all fought to get the most land a lot of people died during that war time. 

The priests of the warbeast died in that war, his death was caused by a fluguel. That priest was male and he was a married man with a kid. His death caused great burden to his family of two. His wife had to take his place of priest. The dear woman was very fragile, she got easily sick and didn't last much so she decided to pass down her role to her son. Though the woman is not dead she is rather very sick. 

So she decided to pass on the role to her son fairly early. The boy's name was Mo Guanshan. This boy was ready to take on this role. But one thing about the warbeasts land is that their land is connected with the humans lands. The humans and warbeasts were well acquainted with each other. So both of the races lands connected made them a pretty huge community. 

The other races did indeed have very big land but these two specific races treated their land like fragile flowers on a stormy day. Their land was very prosperous and sometimes even the other races tried to steal from them but it never worked out. Now then, back to the ceremony. 

The biggest city was named guāng róng which meant glorious. Pretty cliché name but the fluguels thought it was quite fitting to the piece of land. Yes the biggest city was apart of the fluguel's land. It was quite a travel for most races but their attendance is incredibly important. 

They met in a the city where there was a huge spot of land. Then there was a little stage where it was decorated with wild flowers and tons of decorations It was indeed beautiful. Most of the races there would sit on the floor to the sides while the soon to be new priests sat in the middle. Once everyone was seated, the soon to be priests arrived. 

The ceremony will finally commence!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother, must I have to go to this unnecessary ceremony?" The blacked haired fluguel whined as he put on his Tang suit, it was a black color with a gold rose pattern trailing down the length of the clothing. His pants were the same color and with the same golden rose pattern. He was indeed a dashing fluguel. But the thing that made him so different and unique was his wings. Usually the normal fluguel wing color is white. 

But his wing color is black, til this day the boy doesn't know why they are colored that. Oh yes, the boy's name was He Tian. His brother He Cheng has passed on his role onto his brother since he himself needs to retire from his duty's. He Tian as you can see did not like this decision but was forced into it anyways. He did not like to go anywhere where there would be other races. 

"Yes you must, you're going to be the new priests of this race you need to be there." He Cheng would say sternly looking at his little brother. He Tian sighed and followed his brother to the destination of the ceremony. He Cheng walked onto the stage standing proudly his wings spread out wide. He Tian would sit in the middle on the floor right in front of the stage well not exactly in front but backed up a little. 

"Oh my gosh! Look it's him!" The other races that were sat on the sides were whispering and chattering amongst themselves. He Tian sighed and groaned. But then he noticed a slender young women go upon on the stage with long point ears and beautiful blondish white hair. Her skin as white as snow, she would be wearing a beautiful white cheongsam dress it was long and elegant fitting her perfectly well. 'She must be the priestess of the elves.' He Tian thought to himself. 

Then he felt someone sit next to him. He looked over to see a complete replica of the woman on the stage. But he noticed it was a male, he was indeed pretty looking but did not really catch the fluguel's interest. 

The blonde boy noticed the fluguel staring. "Well, first time since I've seen a fluguel since your brother paid us a visit." The blondie would say softly. "I'm Jian Yi, and you are?" The boy would wait for an answer. "He Tian." The blacked haired boy would answer. "Well pleasure to meet you Priest Tian." Jian Yi smiled. He Tian smiled back then the fluguel saw another women join the stage. It was a human? She was rather plain looking she had short brunette hair and very raggedy clothing that looked quite old. 

The humans had a priestess? He Tian never paid attention to the shaved monkeys before so he never really paid them any mind. Well knowing this new information didn't really change anything for He Tian. Then he noticed another boy sit next to Jian Yi. He had brunette hair the same as his mother. He had decent clothing he would be wearing Tang suit as well that was a gray color with a white kind of pattern. 

At least he came looking decent. He Tian ignored the shaved monkey but Jian Yi talked with the boy introducing himself and asking for the brunette boy's name. It was Zhan Zhengxi. 

He Tian then noticed four fox tails in his sight of vision and as he looked up he saw a rather slim woman. She looked very skinny and sick. Her hair a red color. Her eyes dull looking. She did indeed look rather sick. He felt pity for the poor woman. He Tian then saw someone sit next to him on his other side. He saw a brightly red color Hanfu dress sleeve near his leg. There was a beautiful wild flower pattern on the Hanfu dress he looked over and saw the person. 

He Tian's eyes widened, the male next to him had fire red hair and his fox ears were quite big, he had nine tails that swayed smoothly as he sat. His eyes a beautiful amber color. He was dazzling beautiful even the black haired fluguel thought. "U-um.." He Tian stuttered getting embarrassed on how he stuttered. The red headed boy turned his head over and looked at the fluguel. His eyes were indeed a beautiful color. 

"I'm He Tian.." Tian just said plainly introducing himself. The red head had a big scowl on his face. Like he was angry, He Tian got worried he offended the male. "Mo Guanshan." He would say looking back staring at the red haired woman with a now worried look. 

'That must be his mother..' Tian thought to himself. "Pleasure to meet you." He Tian said holding out his hand. Mo looked at the boy's hand and lifted up his own his sleeve sliding off his hand a bit. 'Wow his nails are sharp.." Tian thought seeing the red head boys claws. Guan shan would shake his hand and Tian caught a glimpse of Mo's shoulder. The Hanfu dress slightly slipped of the red headed boy's shoulder. 

He Tian gulped and released his grip from Guan shan's. They both then put their attention to the stage with the previous priests. Then a man with white long hair and yellow eyes came onto the stage. He was known as 'God' his real name was actually She Li. She Li would be wearing a Hanfu dress as well that had a black rose pattern. 

"Now then, this ceremony may now begin." She li began to speak. "Today we are announcing the new priests of the these races, fluguels, warbeats, elves and humans." He continued to explain. "The rest of the races are content with their priests or priestess's right now." He did a smile. 

"Now then, let us start with the first race, fluguels." He Cheng went next to She li and bowed and motioned He Tian to come u[ to the stage. He Tian stood up walked to the stage as he got on it he went over to She li and bowed. She li faced He Tian and ran his hand down his chest and rested his palm on the black haired mans heart. "He Tian you will now become the new priest of the Fluguels. Are you ready?" She li would ask looking the man right in the eyes. "Yes I am." He Tian said with confidence. 'Even though I really don't have a choice.' Tian thought to himself. 

She li nodded and suddenly He Tian felt a strong pain in his heart like something was being pulled from it. "Kuh-" He Tian groaned and grunted. Then the pain all vanished. "Perfect." She Li mumbled and looked at He Tian again. "You are now the new priest of the Fluguels." Everyone began to clap in the audience. Except one the red headed warbeast. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. 

He Cheng guided He Tian off the stage. "We may take our leave if you want He Tian." He cheng suggested. "You can go I'll stay for a moment. " He Tian said continuing to watch the ceremony. He Cheng nodded and left. As the ceremony went by he saw the elf experience the same pain so did the human. Now it was time for the warbeast male. As he walked onto the stage he lifted the sides of his Hanfu dress up to cover his exposed shoulders but they ended up falling back down exposing his shoulders once more. 

The mother was right next to Guan shan holding his hand. She looked extremely worried. Why did they look so nervous? Was the boy perhaps sick as well? "It turns out that the boy will experience twice the pain since both his parents are close to death or are dead." He Tian would overhear the conversation the audience was having. 

She li put his hand on Mo's chest and he breathed in and out. All Mo Guan shan did was nod and his began screaming. His eyes wide his nine tails spreading apart looking like they were gonna rip off his body. His ears kept twitching. The mother of Mo held the Guan Shan's hand tighter almost crying. She hated seeing her son in pain. He Tian saw the pain in Mo's eyes his heart sank.

Then Mo Guan Shan past out and She Li announced. "Mo Guan Shan is now the new priest of the warbeast." The white haired man stated. He ended the ceremony and it was time to head home. Jian Yi said goodbye to He Tian and so did Zhan Zhengxi even though He Tian looked down on the human he said goodbye back. He walked over to the two warbeats. Momo's mother crying. "Guan shan, Guan shan, my wild flower please wake up.." The mother sounded so desperate. 

"Um..Is everything alright would you like for me to help you two get home?" He Tian asked and the woman gasped as he saw the fluguel. She looked terrified and she began trembling. It was like her own son sensed her fear and he suddenly woken up. Mo's nine tails covered up his mother in protected and he glared at He Tian. "We're fine.." He growled. 

He stood up losing his balance a bit but got used to it. He helped his mother. Suddenly the red headed boy raised his hand started to do a graceful dance his hanfu dress swaying around beautiful. A mist began forming around Guan Shan. The mist consumed Momo and when the mist sprouted away, He Tian's eyes widened. 

Mo Guan Shan formed in a big fox that had nine tails and humungous ears. His eyes as red and intimidating as ever. His mother sighed and climbed on top of the big fox. Guan shan glanced at the fluguel and ran off from the city. He Tian would spread his wings and began to fly upwards hoping to catch a glimpse of the red head. He then saw Mo Guan shan picking up two new figures. 

It was the humans! The Zhan Zhengxi human. The fox began running off into the distance once again. Why did He Tian feel a hint of jealousy in him? His feelings were irrelevant he's a fluguel he doesn't need to feel that right now. He was now priest of his own race. He needed to be focused. 

But he needed to know, why was Mo Guan Shan so hateful towards He Tian?


	2. Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you enjoy it my darlings! <3

He Tian would be in a giant library feeding his hunger of knowledge. Since flugels are known for their cravings of unknown knowledge. But something was distracting Tian he still was hooked up on Mo and how he was doing. 

He sighed closing a book he was reading. He heard someone enter through the door and saw it was He Cheng. "Alright, What's wrong little brother?" He cheng asked grabbing a chair and sat down. He Tian sighed and looked at his older brother. "I wanna know about that red headed warbeast." Tian would say fiddling around with his fingers. 

"Oh, Mo Guan shan?" He Cheng would tilt his head. "Yes! Him! Why does it seem like he hates me- well flugels..." He Tian corrected himself. "Well, I was the one who killed his father in the war. Well actually, our father ordered me to kill him." He Cheng would say like it was a normal thing to say. 

He Tian's eyes went wide. "Why? Why did we have to kill him?" Tian asked curious, his craving for knowledge instincts kicking in. He Cheng shrugged doing a sly smile. "Ask the kid yourself." He Cheng stood up beginning to take his leave, He Tian was dumbfounded. "Wow.." Tian chuckled. 

"Guess I'll pay a little visit." He Tian said spreading his wings. He could've teleported there but he has never been to the warbeasts priest's home before. He Tian had read before somewhere the exact location of the place. It was connected with the humans land. He Tian began his journey to the land of the warbeasts and humans. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He Tian saw the traditional Chinese castle, it was quite small for it to be called a castle. He Tian would be living in a flying library. His brother usually lived on land ready to report to He Tian if anything happened or if any events would occur. He Tian landed on his feet in front of the castle. He would see a tail in the corner of his eye in front of the entrance of the castle. He Tian walked over.

In front of an open sliding door that led into a room there was the red head laying on the wooden floor in front of the room. He practically glowed, his eyes closed and he was laying down on his side his nine tails swaying. But it looked like he was holding someone. As Mo turned on his back exposing the side of his chest and shoulder. His hanfu dress was slowly falling off the side of his arm. 

He Tian gulped but then he felt his heart sting when he saw Mo Guan shan holding Zhan Zhengxi so carefully. Like he was a fragile crystal. They both were asleep so He Tian decided to leave them be even though he was quite angered. Why was he so angry? Why did Mo treat the humans so carefully, like he actually cared for them? Tian sighed not understanding this red head.

Which made him even more interested in him. He Tian's flugel insticts on knowing the unknown were very strong during these times. He Tian then felt someone touch his wings. He gasped and turned around quick. He saw a little kid, well to be exact a little girl. "Who are you, flugel?" The girl asked. "I um...I'm here to see someone." He Tian would lie. "Who exactly?" The girl asked confused. 

"Um, the priest.." He Tian would answer looking down at the floor. "For a flugel you look very afraid right now, and I'm a human-" The girl chuckled. 'this little brat.' He Tian glared reaching his hand out to grab the girl. "Touch her and I'll kill you." Tian heard a voice and looked over and saw Zhan Zhengxi. 

He Tian chuckled. "You? A human? trying to kill me? And all mighty flugel and one of the most powerful races?" He Tian said glaring at the boy. "Qian come over here.." Zhan Zhengxi would say but the little girl looked terrified. It was like she was glued to the floor. "Zhan Zhengxi.." He Tian noticed Mo hugging the brunette boy from behind with a sleepy look his ears were drooped down. 

"Come back to sleep..I'm cold.." Mo would then noticed the flugel and let go of Zhan Zhengxi. The red head then saw Qian trembling she was practically shaking. "You bastard" Mo Guan Shan growled walking towards the flugel. 'No, this isn't what I wanted!' Tian thought to himself. He didn't want the red head to hate him even more then he already did. "It's not-" Mo Guan Shan was right in front of the flugel looking directly into his eyes.

He Tian eyes widened seeing the red headed boy's beauty up closely. "You're beautiful.." He Tian mumbled out and gasped and covered his mouth. Mo Guan shan was at lost for words his face turning red. "What the hell! What kind of compliment- Leave at once!" Mo would yell. Zhan Zhengxi laughed and so did Qian who was now next to her big brother. "Shut it! Both of you!" Momo was incredibly embarrassed. 

"And you! What business do you have here anyways?!" Mo interrogated He Tian. "All I wanted to do was have a conversation with a beauty like you." He Tian said with a smirk. Mo's face turned as red as his hair. "What is up with this flattery talk! I'll kill you!" Mo yelled about to swing at the flugel. He Tian caught his hand and kissed the back of Mo's hand. "I'll come and visit more often, my wild beauty." Tian smirked and spread out his wings and teleported back to his home. 

Mo Guan Shan didn't notice but his nine tails were wagging. "You do indeed love getting praised, huh?" Xi would laugh heading back inside the castle. Qian petted Mo's tails. "Good Momo!" She giggled and followed her brother. 

Mo glared at the floor and growled. "Damn flugel, I'll kill him.." His face once again turned red as he remembered the flugel kissing the back of his hand. 

"Argh! I dislike this very much!" Mo yelled at the top of his lungs and went back on top of the wooden patio land and laid back down on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter my darlings! If the description is complicated for the traditional castle thing lmao, just search up traditional Chinese castles if you want lmao. Describing these things are pretty hard eheh. But I'll work harder and do my research! <3  
> Love you all my darlings!<3


	3. I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you enjoy my darlings!  
> <3

"Mama, I'm coming in!" Mo Guan Shan would slide open a door to see her mother with a note in her hand. "You got a letter?" Mo asked and he saw her mom sigh and nod. Mo would walk over next to her and put down beef stew he made on the small table that reached down close to the floor. 

"Smells yummy.." Mo's mom would say smiling putting the letter down getting ready to dig in. She looked so pale and weak, her ears were always drooped down and her tail looked all lifeless and floppy. Mo's heart saddened seeing his mom in this state. 

"Where's the letter from?" Mo asked sitting on the other side of the ground table on one of the cushions. "From the previous priest of the flugels." His mother would say eating her beef stew. "What does that bastard want?" Mo growled glaring clenching his hand into a fist. 

"I'm not sure, all he said was that he was coming over here to have a conversation with me." Mo's mother would explain continuing on to eat her son's beef stew. Mo looked down at the letter. "If he does anything to you, I'm officially going to put a war between the flugels and warbeats.." Mo declared a stern look on his face. 

"Momo, you can't do that all on your own. You've barely got down the basics of being a priest. You could never hold out a big war like that. Especially against flugels, all we have are our physical abilities and weapons." The red headed woman explained. "That means nothing, if they see us as weak so be it I don't care! That shows how unobservant they are!" Mo tried to explain. He knew it would be impossible to beat the flugels. 

But, he he didn't want to lose both of his parents to the likes of those monsters. "Mo, you remember what your father wanted right?" Mo's mom touched her son's hand and smiled. Mo sighed putting his hand over his moms. "For all the races, to be united. Yes, I know." Mo nodded. "Mo, on the day of the festival event here for the celebration of a new century of this land. I want you to go into me and your fathers original room and look for a red box with a beautiful gold rose pattern." 

Mo was confused but he just nodded. "Yes mother, I understand." He would smile, His mother finished her beef stew and burped. "Oh! excuse me-" Mo's mother would chuckle. Mo would laugh as well. "I love you, ma." Mo would say smiling. "I love you too, my wild flower." Mo's mother would say touching her son's cheek. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, the day where He Cheng had to come over and have the conversation he mentioned in the letter with Mo's mom. Mo was restless scared the man would do something to her. The room would be blocked with about 10 sliding doors. Beyond those 10 sliding doors was a room where Mo's dad would usually stay and plan for things. Such as the war, Mo remembered his dad not coming out of that room for a long time. 

Sometimes he would stay in there for days weeks even. Mo stayed right in front of the 10 sliding doors. Time went by and his ears were up all the way waiting if he could hear anything, a silent groan a screech a yell or any sort of sound of disturbance. He heard that He Cheng also brought the new priest of the flugels here, He Tian was his name. Mo remembered the embarrassment that boy put him through. 

Mo groaned and heard a flap of wings, he looked to side and saw through the open doors He Tian himself reading a book while standing. He finally took a seat and laid down on the wooden side part of the castle. "Y'know, it's rude to stare." Tian would say with a smirk looking at the red head. Mo flinched and turned his head back to the floor. His nine tails swayed. 

"I wasn't staring, don't flatter yourself bastard." Mo grumbled playing with one of his tails. "You are indeed beautiful, like a red wild flower." He Tian began to start his train of compliments towards the warbeatst. "Why do you compliment me?" Mo would ask holding his weight on one of his arms leaning over. His Hanfu dress sliding off his shoulder exposing his chest. 

"Well." He Tian gulped seeing the man's beautiful structured chest. He indeed had muscles and a muscular figure. But he also seemed slim and small at the same time. Even though he was just a couple inches shorter than He Tian "You where such beautiful clothes that match you and your beauty, your eyes are like ambers they show no fear. You intimidated me at first but, I grown to get used to those beautiful eyes." He Tian smiled. 

Mo blushed and his tails wagged. "Thanks, you're uh..not bad looking yourself. I guess." Mo mumbled trying his best to compliment the other. Tian chuckled and put down his book. "You're just so cute, as well." Tian would say walking over sitting in front of the red head. "I'm a boy! I'm not cute at all! I'm a man! A man! So- I'm manly! and strong!" Mo was flustered and began to ramble with a glare on his face.

But it wasn't a fierce glare more of a 'you're wrong!' glare. Tian laughed and petted Mo's head and went back to where his book was. If He Cheng saw them together like that he was sure he would kill Mo. 

He Cheng suddenly opened the sliding door that was behind Mo's back. "Let's go He Tian." He Cheng said with a stern look. He Tian nodded and winked at Mo as he left with He Cheng. Mo blushed but began to walk to through the hall of opened sliding doors. As he continued to walk he didn't sense his Moms presence. As he went through the last sliding door revealing his mom dead on the ground. 

A glass far from her hand that he assumed had tea in it. "MA! MOTHER! MOM!" Mo yelled picking his mom up tapping her face. "Mom! No! Please Mama! Wake up mom please! I can't lose you! No!" Mo's eyes began to water. He set his mom down softly. He dashed back into the hall of sliding doors and ran out of the castle he saw He cheng and He Tian walking down the stairs. 

Mo would run his physical abilities powering up as he ran. He jumped up exceeding his physical limits as he tackle He Cheng. "YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Mo yelled biting deep into He Cheng's neck. He Cheng didn't look fazed at all and he would spread his wings casting a spell to paralyze Mo. "WHY DID YOU KILL HER?!? WHY!?!? ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION YOU ASS!" Mo yelled he held a deathly glare. 

"The same reason, I killed your father." He Cheng said blankly. Mo's nine tails stood straight up a windy atmosphere forming around Mo. "I'll kill you, I'll fuckin kill you and have your head as a fucking trophy." Mo stood up, He Cheng was surprised Mo broke his spell. "Guess you've grown you're power, or basically just your physical limits. Still weak just as your father." He Cheng shook his head. 

"And yet you had to kill him, because you guys were such scaredy cats on how he would spread your secrets." Mo laughed leaning his head to the side. "You flugels are as weak as a bug, and I'll prove it..right here right now." Mo was quick to attack he first aim for the back of He Cheng's neck biting down hard popping something inside of He Cheng. "You little punk-" Cheng would try and grab Mo. 

But Mo was quick and he was now in front of He Cheng's face sinking his sharp nails deep inside He Cheng's adam's apple. Popping something again. He Tian just stood there seeing his brother get attacked. He Cheng coughed. "He Tian, stop him now! He's going to break all my magic circuit points." He Cheng grunted falling to the floor. Mo stood there in front of Cheng. Blood dripping down his claws and his mouth. 

He Tian sighed. "And I thought you were powerful big brother." Tian scoffed and spread out his wings and Tian went in front of Mo and only tapped on his forehead and Mo felled down to his feet. All his physical abilities went to 0, he felt so weak. He began to think of her mother and how she was in this state and now she's gone. "Gone..." Mo mumbled starting to cry. 

He Tian's heart sank. "She's gone.." Mo sobbed putting his head down to the floor yelling as he cried. "Pa...She's gone..." Mo trembled as he tried to stand up. "I hate you.." Mo said staring right directly into He Tian's eyes. "I hate you with all my heart...Leave at once..you flugels ae no longer allowed over here in the warbeast land." Mo would say glaring tears still dripping down his face. 

"You will have no information from us nor any business. You will hear nothing from us." Mo would say looking at He Cheng. "Now leave..." Mo looked hurt as he glanced at He Tian. Like a look of betrayal. Had the red head actually started to be fond of Tian? He Tian felt even more terrible. He Tian would watch Mo trudge back up the stairs to his castle. "Wow, you really hurt him." Tian heard a voice. 

It was Zhan Zhengxi he had a flower bouquet of red wild flowers and some black roses. Xi shook his head placing the bouquet on the stair He Tian was standing on. "That was for you, from Mo himself. You were the first person to call him beautiful besides his mom and dad." Xi said with a pained expression. "And now the two people who thought of him as beautiful, are gone." Zhan Zhengxi shook his head. 

"Just because, you're an all mighty flugel does not mean you can walk all over others. Because I'm sure Mo is just ready to start a war with you guys. But he has a fucking heart." Zhan Zhengxi would head up the stairs and He Tian saw the little girl Qian follow Xi. Qian looked back and glared at both Cheng and Tian. "Brats." Cheng said grunting as he got up. "Let's go home..the deed is done and we don't need to anything more to the warbeast lands." Cheng would say. 

He Tian nodded and they both spread out their wings a bright circle surrounding them both and they teleported back home. 

He Tian felt so much pain in his heart, he really wanted to die. He needed to find out, why He Cheng killed both of Mo's parents. 

'Don't worry my wild flower, I'll get justice for your parents and everyone in the warbeast and human lands.' Tian said in his head determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this story is inspired by No game no life the anime lmao. If you recognize the warbeast/flugel race thing lmao.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter my darlings! <3 (The fighting part kind of reminded me of roleplaying vibes AhAh ;))) LMAO sorry my darlings, i'll make sure to make more detailed fights) <333


	4. Help me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates my darlings! I'll be sure to put more chapters out there as fast as I can! <3  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter my darlings! <3

He Tian would be searching through every book every script every note he has ever taken. He even went into his brothers work spot and read everything, everything! Nothing! Nothing even close to the topic! Only just a bunch of strategies for fighting? Fighting what exactly? Warbeast? Was brother really afraid of the warbeast race? Tian sighed groaning rubbing his forehead. 

"I need to know.." Tian mumbled and exited his brothers work place. He finally felt a shiver go down his spine when he felt such a force of intimidation, whoever this person was his presence was well known to He Tian already. He Tian took a guess, 'the only person to have this much present force is...DAD!' Tian started to fly trying to find the man. He was one of the 'scariest' people he knew. 

He Tian then found the man with his brother. They were talking about something. Tian spread his wings his magical presence would be hidden and his normal presence and he began to walk closer towards his family. 

"Did you take care of her, son?" Tian's father would ask. He Cheng nodded with a expressionless look. "That little boy sure is strong, just like his dad.." His dad mumbled. "Look at the damage he's caused! He broke two of your magic circuits." His dad looked furious like he would kill anyone at first glance. "I should kill him too..." Tian's father thought. "No no, he wouldn't tell a soul. His father told him something, I need to know what his dad said to him! ARGH!"

Tian's dad looked even more furious. "Is that why he has never told any of the other races?" He Cheng asked his father. "Well that is my guess, he could have easily started a war against us as he teamed up with the other races like the elves and sirens everyone." His dad explained. "You sure all the evidence of my plan is destroyed right?" He Tian's dad would ask Cheng. 

"Yes, I destroyed everything that could be evidence during the visit I had over there." Cheng reassured his father. "Good, have you told He Tian yet?" Tian's father asked he looked directly into He Cheng's eyes this time. "No father, I have not." He Cheng would say. "Good, once you told me he started looking like he cared for that animal I was really prepared to send you to kill him off as well." Their dad stated glaring. 

He Tian was shocked he felt sick, why did he feel so disgusted towards his father over everything? He is a flugel his emotions should not be relevant at all! No way possible ever! Tian needed to know what his dad was planning, he needed to go meet Mo Guan Shan! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He Tian had arrived at the human land he saw everyone either growing crops, making food. Kids played around all over the place. The housing was indeed different it looked like they were simply made out of stone. But they indeed looked in good condition. Maybe He Tian indeed underestimate the human? Tian had a cloak on that covered his wings so the humans wouldn't be alarmed. 

When did He Tian become so careful around the humans? Tian chuckled that personality of Mo being nice to humans probably rubbed on him. He put his hood down exposing his handsome features. Everyone saw and started to whisper. He Then felt a hand drag him to a hidden corner between houses. It was the little girl Qian! "What are you doing here?!?" She looked furious. 

"I'm here to see Mo, where is he?" Tian said looking directly into the little girl's eyes. "He doesn't want anything to do with you!" Qian would say almost looking like she was about to cry. "He was so hurt that you betrayed him, he even stopped eating and bathing! On top of that his mother was killed for crying out loud!" Qian would yell a few tears dripping down her eyes. 

"I'm sorry...I came here to help you guys. I swear on my life, I am here to help the warbeast and the human race." He Tian went on one knee and now he was the same height as Qian. "Really?" He heard a male voice, it was Zhan Zhengxi. He had a small smile on his face. He Tian would nod. "Well, if you wanna see Mo his on top of that hill." Xi would point to the hill that had a stair case. 

"All the way up there is a little sauna place where Mo goes to get refreshed." Xi explained helping Tian up. "Who knows maybe you'll get a lucky lewd." Xi winked beginning to walk away with his little sister. Tian cleared his throat blushing a bit. "Brother what's a lucky lewd?" Qian asked. "Grown up stuff Qian." Xi chuckled. "uGH-" Qian rolled her eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

He Tian traveled up the staircase following a trail and there he saw the big pond or pool of water or whatever humans call it. 'Well, they called it a sauna?' Tian thought and saw steam clouds on top of the big pool of water. It actually had a little water fall as well. But he was looking for the red head. Once he took a step closer, there he was. As beautiful as ever, he was in the water arms crossed on top of the land, he rested his head on his arms. So, his body was in the water and his arms were on land crossed and his head rested on top of them. 

His nine tails were all wet but they swayed as they normally would. His eyes would be closed. As the steam cleared up a bit Tian would see his upper body half. The water was indeed clear so Tian could see everything. His eyes trailed all over the male's body. His chest medium sized and structure well. His nipples were the same color as his hair. He Tian chuckled. 

His stomach and hips looked beautiful. His eyes keep trailing down and down. Tian coughed trying to not enable an erection. "Looks like you're real relaxed." Tian would say taking off his cloak. Mo Guan Shan opened his eyes and he saw He Tian. He gasped, he stood up his bottom half of his body still in the water but his upper half like his chest and stomach were out of the water. 

Water dripped off of his creamy soft looking skin. Mo's face went red realizing he was butt naked. His tails covered himself. He Tian chuckled. "Why the hell are you here? I said you flugels aren't allowed here!" Mo glared ready to kill the man. "Well technically, you said the warbeast land. This is the human land, you guys are just connected not fused together." Tian would state. 

Mo was dumbfounded. "I- YOU." Mo gritted his teeth. He Tian laughed, he began to undress himself. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Mo was flustered as he saw the male undress. "What? Never seen a man naked before?" Tian smirked. "NO- WHY ARE YOU HERE ANYWAYS? I SAID I WOULD KILL YOU IF YOU CAME BACK!" Mo yelled but Tian continued to strip. He Tian entered the water and leaned back sighing. 

"This feels nice." Tian said with a smile. Mo sat back down in the water. "You still haven't answered me.." Mo mumbled. "I'm here to help you my wild flower." Tian would say moving closer to Mo. "Help me?" The red head was shocked and was blushing as he could see the naked man through the clear water. "Mhm, I overheard my father talking with my brother about what he did to your mother. and just other stuff he said." Tian explained.

"But he never said why, so I'm here to get answers and to help." Tian would say looking at Mo. Mo would sigh surprisingly leaning on Tian's should. "You really hurt me back there.." Mo mumbled his ears drooping down. Tian hummed kissing Mo's head. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know you grew to be fond of me.." Tian smiled. "I thought you hated my guts." He chuckled. 

Mo shrugged. "I did at first, until we first met. I thought you were just like you're brother. Cold and mean and heartless." He would say. "So that's why I treated you so poorly." The red head looked at Tian. "Sorry about that." Mo apologized. Tian shook his head. "I should be apologizing. I betrayed you in a moment where you needed someone to comfort you and help you. I'm sorry Mo." The black haired flugel sounded sincere. 

Mo did a small smile. "You really are different.." He would say nudging at Tian's shoulder. Their eyes were locked together, hearts beating. He Tian took the chance and leaned forward. He closed his eyes as well as he moved forward, but his lips were met with something fluffy. Mo covered his face with one of his tails. Mo was flushed red. "I understand, I'll kiss you one day though." Tian smirked. 

Mo coughed clearing his throat. "I'll answer your questions." he would say looking forward. "Hm alright, have you ever had a lover?" Tian asked smirking. Mo punched his arm. "SERIOUS QUESTIONS ASSHOLE!" Mo glared his face still red. He Tian laughed. "Why did my father send my brother to kill your parents?" He Tian asked. Mo sighed and got ready to speak. "Ever since the war, my dad and your father were friends. They helped each other with whatever they needed." Mo explained

"Whether it be, fixing up weapons. Helping each other out with strategies and war plans so they could succeed and win this war together. Well, that's what my father thought. He thought that he would win together with your father and they could both go around uniting all the races." Mo continued to speak. "But, your father had different plans. His plan was to use my father to help him with his dirty plans. He was planning on killing all the previous priests and start a war during the choosing period for a new priest."

The red head sighed again. "When my father figured out what your father had been planning, he told my mom and told my mom to write it all down word for word. Then he told my mom to hide that paper somewhere where no one could find it. So maybe one day my mom would find someone to stop your father." He continued. "But your dad ordered your brother to kill my dad so he wouldn't get busted." Mo glared into the water. 

"Your father then found out not to long ago that, my dad told my mom so apparently he ordered your brother again to kill my mom.." Mo's voice croaked. He began to cry. "I swear on my life, I'm going to kill that bastard.." He sobbed. "My parents death with not go in vain." Mo stated. He Tian smiled and hugged Mo. "Don't worry my wild flower, I'll help you.." Tian smiled. "Thank you.." Mo wiped his tears away. 

"Zhan Zhengxi knows as well, that's also a reason why I banned you flugels to enter my land." Mo explained. "I'm sure nobody would expect me to plan in the human world." The red head would say. "Very smart." Tian nodded impressed. "I'm thinking of notifying the elf priest as well, he was also a friend of mine." He said. Damn, He Tian most definitely was living under a rock. 

He never talked with any of the priest/priestess until now. "Alright well, we should get out. I need to head home before Cheng get's suspicious." He Tian would say standing up. Mo's face went red covering his eyes. "What- OH!" Tian laughed getting out quick drying off his wings and his body. He put his clothes back on. "I noticed you do have different colored wings from the other flugels!" Mo pointed out. "Yep, like you said I'm different." He Tian shrugged smirking. 

Mo blushed more as he stood up shaking his body to shake off the water like a little dog. He would dress back up in his Hanfu dress. He began to walk towards He Tian. "Beautiful as always." Tian smirked. "Shut up.." Mo growled. He Tian began to fly up spreading his wings. "Well see you next time, my wild flower." He Tian blew a kiss and teleported back home. 

"Well, that looked like it went well." Zhan Zhengxi came out from hiding and smiled. Mo ran over to Xi and hugging him. "Let's go home and sleep.." Mo mumbled tired. Zhan Zhengxi nodded and they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter my darlings!  
> Love you all!


	5. Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Apologize for the late chapter my darlings! School has been a pain in the ass and I've just been hella tired lately. But I'll make sure to update more often!

He Tian would be the only flugel that would be allowed into the warbeast land. Tian was happy that he was the ONLY flugel able to enter. It made him feel special, especially since the rule came from Mo. He felt like he was special to Mo. He Tian chuckled. 

Right now, he would be heading over to Mo's castle to meet up with the elf priest. Tian would arrive and slide opened the door to the entrance and walked around a bit until he found the entrance to the 10 sliding doors. He slid one open then the other, then the other, then the other. Until all the 10 doors were open and it led to a room. 

He Tian took a second to process the image that was right in front of him. There was a window right in front of He Tian and Jian Yi was sitting on it one leg was in the room and one was dangling off the edge of the window. He was leaned back. Mo was sitting on Jian Yi's lap he was facing forward so his face was buried into his chest and he was hugging the blondie's waist. 

Jian Yi was petting Mo and Tian noticed Mo's tail slightly wagging. Zhan Zhengxi came in with tea. "Welcome." Xi would greet Tian setting the cups and tea on a table. He sat down on one of the cushions and poured himself some tea. "Want some?" Xi asked He Tian. "Oh uh, sure." Tian said awkwardly glancing at Jian Yi and Mo. "Give them a few minutes, they'll wake up soon." Xi reassured He Tian. 

Tian nodded and sat down on one of the cushions as well. Zhan Zhengxi served Tian some tea and noticed how the black haired flugel kept glancing at the two. "Jealous?" Xi would ask with a small grin on his face. "What- No. I'm a flugel my feelings don't mean anything.." Tian would say trying to hide the fact that he was indeed jealous.

Zhan Zhengxi laughed and took a drink of his tea. Jian Yi was the first to wake up and noticed the audience. "Oh dear- Hah, hello." The blondie smiled and waved at the flugel. "Hello." Tian greeted back. Jian Yi then put his attention onto the red head, he began to play with Mo's ears scratching behind them. "Momo wake up." Jian Yi would blow in his ear. Mo groaned his ears twitching and he finally woke up

"I'm awake, I'm awake.." Mo would stand up on his two feet wobbling a bit. He sat on the cushion that was next to He Tian's and asked Xi for tea. Zhan Zhengxi served Mo some tea and the red head just sat there drinking his tea. "Momo, you do remember why you called us here right?" Jian Yi chuckled. 

"I- Uh.." The red head thought his mind still groggy since he just woke up. "OH!" Mo finally remembered and set his tea down on the small table. "I told Jian Yi what your dad was up to." Mo would inform Tian, all the black haired boy do was nod.

"So now that everyone basically knows, what's going on. I want you all to put all that information in the back of your head." Mo announced. "What- Momo why?" Jian Yi asked confused. "The day will come where we will have to see that man one day and if one of us is acting weird or acting strangely. He will be suspicious of us. That's how my mom got caught." Mo explained. 

"So just act like how you always would." He would say taking another sip of his tea. "Especially you He Tian, he's your father and I uh wouldn't want anything bad happen to you because of me.." Mo's ears drooped down worried. 

He Tian petted Mo's head and smiled. "I'm glad you are worried about me, but I think I can manage to protect myself baby." Tian winked. Mo blushed because of the nickname. Jian Yi did a real forced smirk looking at Xi. "And I'll protect you baby-" Jian Yi leaned in trying to kiss Xi but got pushed away. "Stop it idiot." Xi coughed. Jian Yi pouted.

"Alright well, I am still trying to work out an effective plan. He Tian's dad is indeed one of the strongest flugels I've ever heard of. Jian Yi since you're the only on who can really do the spells-" Mo was cut off with He Tian butting in. "He's not the only one who can do spells? I can do spells as well, I'm a flugel for crying out loud." Tian would explain. "I know that Tian but Jian Yi is an elf, and you are a flugel. A flugel using a spell on another flugel is a bit useless." Mo would state. 

"Listen, I'm not saying you're weak. I'm saying you're most likely at the same strength as your dad so you attacking him would be meaningless you guys are both on the same level so we need something different to attack your dad." The red head would reassure the flugel.

"If that makes any sense.." He would mumble. 

Tian would see the worried red head, he sighed and nodded in understanding. "I got it." He would say. Mo did a small small and nodded. " Alright we've only gotten as far as talking about who is using the spells. How are we even gonna bring this to the public or even expose He Tian's dad?" Jian Yi would ask. 

"Well I was indeed planning on telling God-" Mo mumbled but Xi interrupted. "God? But isn't he close with Tian's dad?" Xi would ask. "Yeah God and my dad have been pretty smitten with each other lately." Tian would explain. Mo thought for a moment and his ears went up. "I have a friend! In the siren race I'm most positive he has an idea on a way to bring this into public." Mo grinned. 

"So are we going to bring it to the public right now or?" Xi would tilt his head. "Definitely not right now, most likely if we speak on the subject right now he will come and destroy the warbeast land. The last thing I want is my people to get hurt." Mo looked down. 

"Alright well, I have assignments for all of you." Mo would say standing up. "Jian Yi I want you to find spells on how to freeze people for a good amount of time and also freeze their magic at the same time." Mo would say and Jian Yi nodded. "He Tian I want you to gather more information on the relationship between God and your dad." Tian would nod. 

"Zhan Zhengxi you already know what you're working on.." Mo winked. Xi grinned and nodded. "What is he working on?" Jian Yi asked curious. "Secret dumbo." Xi would answer the blondie. "Aww...I hate secrets.." Yi would pout. 

"Alright, once you all are done with that meet back here on the day of the festival." Mo would cross his arms. "Oh the festival for the warbeast land, right?" Tian would ask. Mo nodded. "I will show you guys something that will probably help us with our plan." Guan Shan would explain. 

"You all may go rest now if you wish, the guest rooms are always open to you all." Mo smiled and bowed. "Thank you for all your help, again.." The red head started crying. "Really..from the bottom of my heart, thank you." He sobbed. 

Xi sighed and hugged Mo. "Jeez, you look scary and yet you're such a baby." He chuckled. Jian Yi joined in the hug smiling. "We'll bring justice for you Momo." He would say with complete determination. He Tian squirmed wondering if he was allowed to even hug them. He saw Jian Yi looking at him. The blondie would mouth 'Come here' He smiled. Tian would get up and awkwardly wrap his arms around all of them. 

Mo flinched and his tails began to wag. He Tian chuckled and pet Mo. "I'll protect you my wild flower." He grinned and winked. Once the group hug was over Jian Yi dragged Xi to one of them guest rooms. Mo would be looking out the window. He Tian had an idea and grabbed Mo and flew out the window. "WOAH! HE TIAN WHAT THE HELL!" Mo yelled scared. 

"I got you, I got you." Tian would say holding Mo bridal style. He continued on flying up until they could see all the warbeast and human land. It was beautiful, they saw kids running around, people talking, dancing, singing, playing music it was at peace. Mo smiled at the sight of seeing his people at peace. He Tian would set them down on the top of the castle. 

Tian sighed and laid down on the roof. Mo would lay down next to He Tian and snuggled close with him. He Tian gulped and held Mo. He Tian was filled with joy, he was snuggling with Mo. He felt so warm, his heart felt warm. 

Mo heard the small snores and noticed the red head fell asleep. He then saw dark circles under the boy's eyes. 'He must've been grieving alone this whole time..' Tian thought, he tightened his embrace and held Mo close kissing his head. "I will protect you..my wild flower." He would mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter my darlings! <3   
> Have a good day/night. <3


	6. Plan Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my darlings for not updating a lot! The past Monday was my birthday and I've just been busy with school! Sorry my darlings! But here is another chapter and I plan on making another one shot! <3

Mo would be walking to the land of the Sirens. He has a acquaintance there in that race and he needs him for his plan. The boy's name was Cun Tou but Mo called him buzz cut. They met when they were kids and just started hanging out a bit. 

Cun Tou looked up to the red head a lot because he thought he was very strong so he just started to call him Brother Mo. 

Mo arrived at a big ocean that would go on for miles and miles. The water didn't look clear it looked pitch black like there was nothing underneath. Mo took out a small little red shell and blew into it. 

It made no noise since only the sirens could hear it. Mo waited and the ocean started to glow and it turned clear. He saw a figure swimming up to him and he stepped back a bit. 

The Buzz cut popped his head out and did a big smile showing his pointy teeth. "BROTHER MOO!!!" The boy's voice was so loud, Mo bet everyone a few miles away could hear it. That was one of the siren's specialties, their voice. 

"Yes yes, calm down." Mo sighed and would sit down on the grass right in front of the other boy. Cun Tou swam closer to Mo and laid his arms on the land crossing them. "So whatcha doin here Brother Mo?" He would ask. 

Mo would play with the grass sighing. "We're taking action Buzz cut.." He would say. Cun Tou eyes widened realizing what Mo meant. "So, what do you need me for?" The grey head would ask a bit confused. 

"I need your voice." Mo explained. "I need you to spread the word about this situation, spread it everywhere!" Mo would say expanding his arms. 

Cun Tou chuckled and sighed. "I could probably gather some of the oldest priests, since they are still alive. I'll inform them and tell them everything, they definitely have a better and bigger power voice than me." He would shrug. 

Mo smiled and patted the buzz cuts head. The siren would blush a bit and chuckled. "Well, thank you for your help. I'll come back in a few days with some other friends." Mo got up patting down his clothes. 

The red head would wave goodbye and did a small smile. Cun Tou waved back and went back into the water and the ocean went back to being pitch black. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Jian Yi searched through every spell book he could find and he groaned he has read every book about spells that freeze people in time or just freeze them and their power. 

The blondie sighed and he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was his mom and she had tea. "Take a break dear." His mom would offer a cup of tea. Jian Yi took the cup of tea and sat down on a chair and drank some of the tea. 

His mom saw the mess of books and did a small smile. Jian Yi finished his tea and watched his Mom get up. "Come on, practice on me darling." The blonde woman would say standing up straight. 

"But- Mom, I could hurt you!" Jian Yi would say worried. His Mom rolled his eyes. "Boy! I was in the big war for crying out loud! I'll be fine!" She would say scoffing. 

Yi would chuckle and nodded. "Alright." He would say standing up as well and raised up his arm. A bunch of strands of magic formed around his arms and soaked into his arm. He pointed a finger to his mom and a straight line shot into his Mom's head. 

His Mom groaned a bit, she felt paralyzed and weak. She felt no magical presence within her. Jian Yi clenched his fist and the spell was broken he fell to the floor and so did his mother. "Heh, you did it darling..You did it.." His mom smiled.

Jian Yi coughed and nodded back. 

\------------------------------------------------------

He Tian would be waiting for his father they had an appointment together. A tea appointment to be precise. He Tian was nervous for some reason he was never one to but into somebody else's business. 

Especially if it was his father's, and also since this was for someone else as well. "Well this is rare for you to ask me to meet up." He heard a voice behind him and it was his father. 

The tall scary man sat down next to him. He Tian straightened up his posture and poured his father some tea and poured himself some tea as well. 

"I just have a few questions, that I really wanna ask." Tian's wings twitched and a devilish smile came onto his mouth. 

His father was surprised to see his son so excited for knowledge or answers. It was strange what did his son want to know so bad that would get him this riled up? 

"So, what is it?" His father would ask taking a sip from his tea crossing his legs one over the other. 

"Well, what's your relationship with God?" He Tian would ask straight forward getting to the point. The older flugel flinched and looked at his son. "What kind of question? Heh." His dad stuttered a bit. 

"Won't you tell me?" Tian would leer closer to his dad a big smirk on his face. The flugel would cough and stand up spreading his wings. "I have no time for this He Tian, I must be off then..." The dad left. 

He Tian laughed and he held his stomach. "It must be a pretty serious relationship huh? Too see my dad flustered like that was quite a sight to see." Tian sighed and stood up. "I'll find out another way, don't worry my wild flower. I'll get the information you need.." The black haired flugel spread his wings. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is more of them starting to form the plan kind of chapter! More of the action will be coming in the next chapters coming up darlings! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy I was on call with some friends while I wrote this lmao. <3   
> Have a good day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story is a bit messy! I'll make sure to keep improving it a long the way my darlings! This idea suddenly appeared in my head when I imagined Mo as a fox and how graceful he would look lmao.  
> I hope you will enjoy this series my darlings! <3


End file.
